thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Гифт - Бонусная история
Безымянный дополнительный рассказ о Гифте — рассказ mothy, который начиная с 3 декабля 2014 получили первые покупатели ранобэ «Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep]». В нем опысывается работа Седьмой Чародейки в организации Пер-Ноэль. An untitled short story emailed to select purchasers of Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep starting on December 3, 2014. The story was written by Akuno-P. It portrays Seventh Magician’s experiences with several of her clients during her tenure in Père Noël. Plot Summary Сюжет Седьмая Чародейка размышляет о том, как под конец года в Люцифении проходят празднования рождества, во время которых Санта Клаус дарит сиротам подарки, завоевывая народную любовь, дабы одного дня стать во главе страны. Сама же Седьмая содействует ей и её ученице, притворяясь вещуньей. In Lucifenia, Seventh Magician recounts how the Nativity Festival is celebrated during the end of the year. During this season, Santa Claus builds her popularity by doing good works for orphans as part of her ambition to rule the country one day; as an accomplice to her evil, she works as a fake fortune teller after having been recruited by Santa Claus and her apprentice, Fourth Shadow. Так как она не обладает магией, Седьмая Чародейка выдумывает свои предсказания, но с помощью сосуда греха она способна исполнять «чудеса» для особых клиентов. Пока в лавке никого нет, она вспоминает последние десять лет и людей, которых она повстречала. Среди них был синеволосый мужчина, который прибыл в лавку с отрубленной головой и попросил придать ему сходства. While not having any magical ability, Seventh Magician tells fake fortunes officially while having a secret trade performing «miracles» with a vessel of sin for shadier clients. With no customers at present, Seventh Magician relaxes and ruminates on her clients and the past ten odd years. She then recalls when an older man with blue hair then arrives, bringing a severed head, and asks her to change his face to match. Седьмая узнала, кто к ней его направил, после чего спросила, кто он такой и кому принадлежала голова. Хоть и неохотно, мужчина назвал себя Кайдором Бланкенхаймом, а голову — Бруно Марлоном. Чародейка вспомнила, как в прошлом Кайдор убил свою жену, и поинтересовалась, хочет ли он теперь притворяться Бруно, помощником Сё Фризиса. Кайдор прервал её и перепросил, изменит ли она его лицо, и Седьмая согласилась за достойную плату. After Seventh verifies the man’s source for coming to her, she inquires after his and the head’s identity. Although reluctant, he eventually reveals himself as Kaidor Blankenheim and the head as Bruno Marlon’s. Seventh recalls Kaidor’s past killing his wife and Bruno’s as Shaw Freezis' escort and questions the man’s intentions with Bruno’s face. Kaidor presses Seventh if she can change his face and she agrees for the right compensation. Получив деньги, Чародейка позвала Кайдора в заднюю комнату и спросила, готов ли он оставить прежнюю жизнь позади. Закончив свои приготовления, Седьмая взяла Меч Веном и изменила лицо мужчины, после чего тот ушёл под личиной Бруно Марлона. Она вспоминает, что отнедавна Кайдор захотел присоединиться к организации, и что когда-то Мэйрана Блоссом тоже пришла к Чародейке за её «чудесами». After receiving money, Seventh leads Kaidor to the backroom and prepares to change his face, questioning him about his convictions to leave his old life behind. Afterwards, she takes out the Venom Sword and changes his face; since then, Kaidor lives as Bruno Marlon for long afterwards, though recently wishing to join Seventh and her comrades. At some point, Mayrana Blossom also visits Seventh Magician for one of her miracles. Вспомнив детали прошлого Четвертой Тени и проведенное с ней время, Седьмая Чародейка самодовольно заметила, что даже такая могущественная ведьма как не может преобразовывать лица, на что Мэйрана ответила, что такими силами Седьмая обладает только благодаря демону Похоти. Мэйрана попросила изменить её лицо на лицо Санты, и Чародейка вспомнила, как Тень всегда обожала свою наставницу, после чего позвала женщину в заднюю комнату и объяснила ей обряд. Recalling her history with Fourth Shadow and little knowledge of her past, Seventh notes smugly that even her superior, Mayrana, doesn’t have knowledge of magic that could change someone’s face. After Mayrana points out that that power was only due to the Demon of Lust, Seventh also remembers her idolizing of First Santa Claus as Mayrana asks her to change her face to that of her superior’s. Seventh guides her to the back of the shop and Mayrana lies down on the bed before being instructed. Чародейка вызвала демона Похоти и изменила лицо Мэйраны. Когда та рассмотрела себя в зеркале и пожаловалась на мелкие отличия от лица Санты, Седьмая насмешниво извинилась и напомнила разозленной женщине, что обряд можно провести во второй раз лишь если продать демону душу. Затем Седьмая Чародейка размышляет о том, как Мэйрана стала мэром Калгаранда и теперь вместе с Усыпляющей Принцессой ищет сосуд греха, как из раздумий её вырывает стук в дверь. Открыв, она видит Гатта Кулона. Seventh calls on the Demon of Lust and changes Mayrana’s face; she then watches as her customer examines herself and notices small differences between her face and Santa Claus'; Seventh mockingly apologizes and, despite Mayrana’s protests, reminds her that her face can’t be changed unless she made a deal with the demon, to the woman’s rage. Seventh then considers Mayrana’s recent new identity as the mayor of Calgaround, in contact with the Sleep Princess to acquire a vessel of sin. As Seventh considers this, she answers a knock on the door and sees Gatt Coulomb. Подумав, что навряд ли Гатт пришёл изменить внешность, Седьмая расспрашивает его о цели прихода. Кулон колебается, но в итоге объясняет, что его послали забрать Меч Веном. Поняв, что он подразумевает, Чародейка пытается обсудить, стала ли она помехой на пути Санты к президентским выборам, но Гатт не отвечает ничего определенного. Musing that it was unlikely Gatt would ask for her to change his face, Seventh welcomes the man in and begins to inquire about his real business while warming the room. Although hesitating, Gatt eventually explains that he has been dispatched to recover the Venom Sword. Guessing the implications of his words, Seventh debates with Gatt over her becoming obsolete and an obstacle in the course of Santa’s presidential election, to which Gatt gives an indefinite answer. Тогда она спрашивает, зачем Гатт ей это рассказал, и тот намекает, что дает ей возможность спастись. Седьмая замечает на его поясе золотой кинжал и понимает, что он может её убить, несмотря на договор с демоном Похоти. Затем Гатт говорит, что зайдет утром, и уходит, а Чародейка собирается сбежать и укрыться, воспользовавшись Мечом Веном. Ступив в метель, она стоит в снегу и раздумывает о действиях «Санты Клауса», после чего приветствует наступление нового года и уходит. Seventh then wonders why Gatt is telling her this, only for the soldier to imply his intention to let her try and escape. Understanding Gatt’s bloody past, Seventh notices the golden dagger at his waist and concludes that he would be able to kill her whether she contracted with Lust or not. Gatt states his intention to come tomorrow morning and leaves. In response, Seventh takes the Venom Sword and gets dressed, preparing to escape using the ability to change her face. Stepping out into the blizzard, Seventh stands in the snow and considers «Santa Claus'» actions during the end of the Nativity Festival. Verbally toasting to the New Year, she makes her departure. Appearances Появления Characters Персонажи= |-| Locations Места= |-| Groups Группы= |-| Misc Разное= Trivia Интересные факты Conceptualization and Origin Концепция и происхождение * Рассказ пересылали первым покупателям «Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep», которые ввели тайный пароль на официальном сайте PHP. * The story was originally emailed to select buyers of Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep who inputted the password found on the inside of the light novel’s advertisement strip at PHP’s official website. Curiosities Любопытно * Тайный пароль, который можно было найти внутри книги «Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep» — «pere noel». * Седьмая Чародейка упоминает, что Первая «Санта Клаус» обычно дарит сиротам подарки под конец празднований рождества, отсылаясь на обычай дарить детям подарки на Рождество, наряжаясь в Санта-Клауса. * The password found within the Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep light novel is «pere noel». * Humorously, Seventh Magician’s narration mentions how First «Santa Claus» typically delivers presents to children at the end of the Nativity Festival, referencing the tradition of Santa Claus delivering gifts to children on Christmas Eve. External Links Внешние ссылки * Официальный сайт * Любительский перевод en:Gift Bonus Story es:Historia Extra de Regalo de la Princesa del Sueño Категория:Рассказы Категория:Пер-Ноэль Категория:Гифт